vampire_diariesfandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
Bonnie Bennett
Bonnie Bennett é uma bruxa e membro da Família Bennett. Filha de Wilson e Abby Bennett, criada por seu pai e educada na bruxaria por sua avó, Sheila Bennett, Bonnie desenvolveu uma antipatia por vampiros após ela os terem culpado pela morte de sua avó. ghmkcgvbjgj fj n bhnb nghn vnjghmh mgch njghmgh k, xjmnhm ,bg gxjnghmkhjc,h xjnvmkg f j g gn Biografia Início da Vida Bonnie nasceu no inicio de Setembro, para Wilson e Abby Bennett, um humano e uma bruxa, respectivamente. Ela foi criada em Mystic Falls, o lugar de nascimento de sua mãe, e tinha uma forte relação com sua avó materna, Sheilla Bennett. Wilson era muito pouco interessado no patrimônio de Bonnie. No entanto, por volta dos ano 1995, Abby deixou a familia e se divorciou de Wilson. Devido a isso, ele perdeu todo o interesse na identidade de Bonnie como bruxa, e não gostava que ela passe muito tempo na casa da Sheilla. Primeiros anos no Colegial Descoberta sobre seus poderes Caroline Bonnie chegou ao hospital preocupada com as condições de Caroline. Mesmo que ela ainda se ressentia com Damon, ela concordou com ele em dar à Caroline seu sangue para melhorar sua saúde. No dia seguinte, ela visitou Caroline no hospital e encontrou Caroline acordada, feliz e saudável, Bonnie chorou de felicidade ao ver Caroline melhorando. Mais tarde, ela foi à casa dos Lockwood para prestar respeitos à morte de Richard Lockwood, onde ela encontrou Damon (ela usou seus poderes nele). thumb|200px|left|Katherine e Bonnie se conhecem. Ela conversou com Katherine que ela pensava ser Elena, mas quando ela tocou Katherine, ela pôde sentir que não era ela e ligou para a verdadeira Elena, confirmando que não era ela. Katherine a confrontou, mas quando Bonnie tentou usar seus poderes sobre ela, Katherine só fingiu ser afetada e a atacou. Bonnie usou seus poderes para expô-los para os outros convidados e Katherine imediatamente se comportou e saiu com Stefan. Isso deixou Bonnie abalada e ela foi encontrar Elena que estava com Damon. Bonnie teve que dizer a ela o que Katherine havia feito e que ela foi embora com Stefan. Bonnie ajudou a organizar o carnaval e ficou atraída por um ajudante chamado Carter. Bonnie encontrou Elena, Stefan, Damon e Caroline coberta de sangue e ficou horrorizada ao descobrir que Caroline era uma vampira. Ela ficou triste com a morte de Carter e descarregou sua raiva em Damon, incendiando-o com a intenção de destruí-lo, mas foi parada por Elena, que lembrou que não foram eles. Stefan pediu para Bonnie para criar outro anel Lapis-Lazuli para Caroline para ajudá-la a sobreviver como uma vampira. Bonnie ainda estava ressentida com o que Caroline era, e que ela tinha matado, mas concordou quando Stefan disse a ela para confiar nele. Ela fez como ele pediu e foi capaz de fazer um outro anel Lapis-Lazuli para Caroline. Quinta Temporada Em 500 anos de solidão Bonnie, está comemorando a morte de Katherine, com seus amigos Parar Katherine NHAK Desafiar Klaus Verão de 2012 Volta às aulas Volta de Silas Reunião com Abby Descrição Física Traços de Personalidade Bonnie é uma menina carismática, de boa índole e de mente aberta que tem provado ser muito madura para sua idade. Ela defende firmemente a sua opinião e é incapaz de manter o silêncio sobre o que ela pensa. Isso muitas vezes faz com que ela pareça uma pessoa pré criteriosa, já que em mais de uma ocasião demonstrou sua antipatia para com as pessoas que ela não conhece. Bonnie cuida profundamente dos seus amigos e é ferozmente leal a eles, ansiosa para ajudá-los a resolver seus problemas ou dá conselhos honestos. Após a morte de sua avó, Bonnie começou a levar a bruxaria mais a sério e tem sido menos indulgente com vampiros especialmente Damon. Usar seus poderes a tornou arrogante e confiante, inclusive ela ameaçou Damon, e ela pode aprender um feitiço que Emily levou anos para aperfeiçoar em pouco tempo. Seu ódio por vampiros se estendeu até o ponto onde ela finge tirar o feitiço do dispositivo e tenta de matar Damon depois que Caroline se transformou em uma vampira. No entanto, ela não odeia completamente os vampiros, já que ela brevemente discutiu porque os Lockwood afetaram o Dispositivo em Damon. Poderes e Habilidades Imortalidade: Capacidade de viver eternamente sem morrer ou envelhecer, adoecer ou qualquer coisa do gênero. Dupla existência: Devido a ser a âncora, Bonnie existe em ambos os lados, ou seja ela pode interagir com seres humanos ou com os espíritos dos mortos. Fraquezas e vulnerabilidades Entrada para o outro lado: Todos os seres sobrenaturais que morrem, precisam passar por ela, devido a isso Bonnie, é obrigada a sentir a dor da morte de cada um deles. Antigos Poderes e Habilidades thumb|200px|Bonnie e Sheila quebrando o selo da porta da tumba. Bonnie veio de uma antiga linhagem de bruxas poderosas e herdou quase os mesmos dons que eles tinham. Após um período de treinamento e de luto após a morte da avó de Bonnie, seus poderes tinham crescido a um ponto que ela poderia lançar a maioria dos feitiços que sua ancestral Emily podia. No entanto, devido à sua idade e falta de vontade de aprofundar no grimório de Emily, Bonnie não é tão poderosa quanto sua avó Sheila e sua prima Lucy. Os poderes que Bonnie tem mostrado são: * Clarividência: É a capacidade de obter informações sobre um objeto, pessoa, local ou evento físico através de outros meios do que os sentidos humanos conhecidos. É o primeiro poder que Bonnie teve conhecimento. Sua avó foi quem a deixou ciente deste poder, contando sobre seu patrimônioBonnie afirma que ela é uma psíquica e sua avó afirma que ela é bruxa. Isto é afirmado por Bonnie em Pilot., mas Bonnie o toma como uma piada. Ao longo do tempo Bonnie percebeu que ela realmente possuía essa habilidade quando ela parece ter visões de acontecimentos quando ela toca certas pessoas e foi capaz de sentir a morte em Stefan. Ela também foi capaz de adivinhar a localização de vários utensílios na cozinha de Elena e sentir uma previsão preocupante quanto a morte do Sr. Tanner. Ao tocar os outros, ela podia sentir se eles eram vampiros ou humanos. thumb|200px|Bonnie mostrando sues poderes para Elena. * Telecinese: É o primeiro poder que Bonnie foi capaz de controlar. Sua avó foi quem lhe ensinou. Não se sabe quão poderosa sua telecinese é neste momento, como Bonnie tinha usado esta habilidade ativa quando levitou diversas penas para mostrar seu segredo para Elena, uma vez para mover um livro à mão de Damon. É revelado que ela usa isso para causar uma dor de capacidade de cura a qualquer criatura sobrenatural. * Habilidade Mental: Bonnie também demonstrou uma capacidade mental para causar a dor em cima de um vampiro mentalmente. Isto foi visto quando Stefan estava lutando com Damon depois de perder o controle sobre sua necessidade de sangue humano. Como sua avó, ela era capaz de fazer isso com apenas um brilho e parecia remover a necessidade atual de Stefan para o sangue. Essa habilidade é uma extensão da telecinese de Bonnie, que ela causa a suas vítimas a ter contínuos aneurismas. E parece ser poderosa contra pessoas que não construíram uma imunidade a ela. É mortal para Stefan, Damon, e Mason, mas não são poderosos contra Katherine, já que foi completamente inútil contra Katherine, que foi mostrada sendo imune a ela. * Pirocinese: Ela descobre a capacidade de definir incêndios com sua mente por acender velas na festa dos fundadores, com apenas um pensamento, e consegue atear fogo a um Volkswagen Jetta azul, mas desta vez entrou numa espécie de transe profundo. Além disso, sendo possuído pelo espírito de seu pai, Bonnie foi capaz de gravar um pentagrama no chão da Fell Church, a fim de destruir um cristal e impedir a ressurreição de vampiros da tumba. Este talento parece ser desencadeada por emoções fortesBonnie acendeu as velas depois de ouvir o quanto a mãe de Tyler tratou um garçom mal e começou o fogo do carro depois ficando irritado com outra líder de torcida chamada Tiki em um evento de caridade. No final da temporada, Bonnie conseguiu abaixar o fogo aceso por John Gilbert de eliminar os vampiros em um porão. Embora ela não foi capaz de apagar o fogo, ela baixou a intensidade das chamas, para que Stefan pudesse salvar Damon do porão. De alguma forma, ela também é capaz de usar a água como um acelerador para iniciar e acelerar um incêndio. * Hidrocinese: Durante um evento de caridade, ela descobre a habilidade de manipular água, causando uma erupção gêiser em um balde, encharcando uma líder de torcida depois de ter sido rude com ela. * Aerocinese: A capacidade de controlar o vento só foi demonstrada uma vez, quando Bonnie foi confrontada por Katherine e Bonnie a usou para fazer a porta abrir e e atrair a atenção. * Conjuração: Ela tem a capacidade de pré-formar feitiços usando uma linguagem que soa Latin, mas como disse a Elena não é bem assim. Ela usou essa capacidade para abrir as portas da igreja. Bonnie também tem demonstrado alguma capacidade de invocar espíritos e tem uma tendência a ter sonhos proféticos. Ela construiu um Lapis-Lazuli. Relacionamentos Família Sheila Bennett Bonnie visitou sua avó nos fins de semana. Quando Bonnie não sabia o que estava acontecendo com seus poderes, ela veio até ela para obter ajuda. Vovó explicou a primeira história e também ensinou suas magias. Quando Bonnie e Elena foram sequestradas, Vovó sabia onde ela estava e pediu a Stefan que as salvassem. Eles queria que vovó o ajudasse a abrir a tumba, para que Damon deixasse a cidade. Depois Vovó e Bonnie abriram a tumba, Vovó mentiu e ficou doente e porque o feitiço exigiu muito dela, ela morreu. Bonnie encontrou o corpo e ficou devastada, e se foi durante algumas semanas da escola depois de seu funeral. Desde então Bonnie levou bruxaria mais a sério. Lucy Bennett Lucy é uma amiga de Katherine. Ela vai aparecer em Masquerade e Rose. Ela é uma bruxa. Lucy é também prima de Bonnie. Amigos Elena Gilbert: Melhor amiga dela e companheira Caroline Forbes: Amiga, Conselheira e companheira Matt Donovan: Ex-Namorado de sua melhor amiga, amigo e companheiro Tyler Lockwood: Ajudador, compenheiro e amigo Jesse: interesse romântico de sua melhor amiga Caroline, amigo Katherine Pierce: ex-inimiga e sua aliada Vida Romântica (Namorado/Companheiro de Bonnie Bennett) Jeremy Gilbert: namorado, amigo e companheiro Luka Martin: interesse romântico, amigo Galeria 1ª temporada Bonniecaroline.jpg Youreundeadtome.jpg LíderdeTorcidaBonnie.jpg Bonnie2.jpg Bonnie.jpg Bonnie bennett.jpg DamonAgradeceBonnie.jpg Vampirediaries110 0222.jpg Bonnie Bennett Founder's Day 1.jpg bonnie benett.jpg bonnie b.jpg bonnie na floresta.jpg bonnie-bennett-perfil.png Normal mmf011.jpg Normal TVD112012.jpg ehbljk.png Bonnie-Bennett-the-vampire-diaries-8766006-1440-900.jpg 2ª temporada Katbonchoke.jpg Katherinelutabonnie.jpg Katherinevebonnie.jpg Vampirediaries-145.jpg Bonnie 1 the return 1.png Vampire-diaries-temporada-2-brave-new-world-promo-5.jpg BonnieBNW1.jpg BonnieBNW2.jpg Stefan e Bonnie 1 Bad Moon Rising 1.png Tvdplanb1.jpg Tvdplanb2.jpg Mas018.jpg Mas021.jpg Mas022.jpg Mas023.jpg Mas026.jpg Mas027.jpg Mas029.jpg Katerina12.jpg Katerina11.jpg Katerina10.jpg Katerina8.jpg Katerina7.jpg Katerina6.jpg Katerina1.jpg Katerina.jpg Notas * Na primeira temporada, ela não apareceu em Lost Girls, A Few Good Men, Children of the Damned, A Few Good Men, There Goes the Neighborhood, Let The Right One In, Under Control, Blood Brothers, Memory Lane e Kill or Be Killed. * Até agora, na 2ª temporada, ela só foi creditada, mas não apareceu nos episódios Memory Lane e Kill or Be Killed. ** Ela é a única personagem principal até agora, que esteve ausente em 4 episódios seguidos de todos os outros personagens principais. ** Ela é a 7ª de todos os 11 personagens principais creditados com o maior número de aparições. * Sua avó lhe ensinou como ser uma bruxa. * Ela dirige um Toyota Prius, que era azul em "Pilot" e branco em "Friday Night Bites". Livros * Ela é baseada na personagem Bonnie McCullough dos livros que nunca foi uma bruxa, mas sim uma clarividente, devido a ela ser descendentes de druidas antigos. Ela é descrita como sendo petite com a pele, branca pálida e com cabelos ruivos. * Ela também disse ter gostado Damon e ele a chamou de seu "Little Bird". * Bonnie Bennet é a bruxa mais poderosa de todas. * se apaixona por Jeremy Gilbert... Referências Categoria:Personagens de Vampire Diaries Categoria:Personagens da 1ª temporada Categoria:Personagens da 2ª temporada Categoria:Bruxas Categoria:Família Bennett Categoria:Sobrenatural Categoria:Guardiões do Segredo Categoria:Personagens Principais Categoria:Protagonistas Categoria:Habitantes de Mystic Falls Categoria:Estudantes da Mystic Falls High School